Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds (2005 video game)
''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds ''is an action-adventure game based on the title of a four part saga in the series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog that was published by Sierra Entertainment through Sega and released on May 25th, 2005 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Microsoft Windows. Plot The opening and ending cutscenes, along with the non-FMV interludes, are not included in the handheld versions. Sonic and Tails are captured by the Lava Monsters inside the volcano to be sacraficed. Sonic interrupts the story to realize just how exactly did they even get there, and then explains how they got into the mess. Dr. Robotnik has kidnapped Professor Caninestein and has forced him to build him a time machine against his will. With the time machine Robotnik plans to travel through time and collect the four Chaos Emeralds to grant him the powers of invisibility, invincibility, immortality and life itself. With the four emeralds he plans to take over Mobius first then the entire universe. Scratch mistakes it for a vacuum cleaner and tries it out, only to go back to the time of Pilgrims and comes back as a roast chicken, Grounder asks what happened and Scratch reveals that the Pilgrims tried to eat him for dinner, then they said he tastes lousy. Robotnik is overjoyed that the time machine worked. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder all hop in the time machine and leave. Professor Caninestein runs to find Sonic and Tails relaxing on the beach. He gives Sonic his Atomic Relativity Boots which will allow Sonic to travel through time and stop Robotnik. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder arrive on the ship of Black Beard the pirate. Robotnik zaps Black Beard with his Robot-Transmogrifier Ray which roboticizes Black Beard into Blackbot the Pirate. Blackbot shows Robotnik a map that will lead him to the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility. Sonic and Tails arrive on the ship and start dealing with Scratch, Grounder and Blackbot. Blackbot catches Tails, ties him up and has him walk the plank. Sonic jumps into the water to save his friend. Dr. Robotnik fires his robot transmogrifier ray at them. Sonic laughs because he thinks Robotnik missed. He soon finds out that Robotnik hit his target, a whale which is now a robot whale that swallows Sonic and Tails. Inside the whale, Sonic rearranges some circuits in the brain and gains control of the robot from the interior. The now happy whale lets Sonic and Tails out at Shark Island and they go after Robotnik. Robotnik and company find where the chaos emerald is buried, but Sonic quickly tunnels underground and gets it first and leaves a decoy for Robotnik to find. However, Robotnik uses his time machine to catch Sonic just as he comes out of his tunnel. They open the chest which they think is empty. Sonic figures out that the Chaos Emerald itself is invisible. Sonic uses it to torment Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder and he spin dashes Blackbot to pieces. Robotnik throws sand in Sonic's eyes and gets the emerald and turns invisible himself. He then steals Sonic's Atomic Relativity Boots and tears them up so to trap Sonic in the past. Robotnik leaves. Sonic writes a note to Professor Caninestein asking for another pair of boots and puts it in the treasure chest. The new pair arrives immediately. While traveling through time, Sonic catches up to Robotnik and steals the emerald from him and he and Tails go back to their own time. Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder arrive in their time machine at the location of the second Chaos Emerald, Medieval Mobius. Robotnik finds the lair of Merlynx the magician. Merlynx is experimenting with potions when Robotnik kindly asks him for the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility. Merlynx refuses, but after a simple threat from Robotnik, he gives it to him. Robotnik holds the Emerald and declares he is invincible. Scratch and Grounder shoot him with lasers to test it out and Robotnik gets fried. Merlynx explains that in order for it to work, you have to become King of the Hound Table. Back in modern day, Sonic and Tails are enjoying a day at the beach when they are once again approached by Professor Caninestein who tells him he needs to go stop Robotnik again. He gives Sonic the time-space coordinates and the Atomic Relativity Boots. Sonic and Tails leave immediately through time and arrive at the castle of King Arfur where they meet Princess Gwendolyn who has a shuddering problem. King Arfur tells them that his Knights are currently getting clobbered by the "Evil Bloated Knight". Sonic and Tails peek out the window and recognize the bloated knight is Robotnik. The Princess informs them of a legend which states a "Holy Hedgehog" would rescue them. Robotnik defeats all the Knights of the Hound Table and storms the castle. He sees Sonic and freaks out. Sonic and Tails protect the castle from Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder. Eventually Robotnik makes Merlynx cast a spell to turn Sonic's feet into solid rocks. Robotnik gets King Arfur's crown and activates the Chaos Emerald which makes him invincible and very buff. He places Sonic and Tails in the dungeon. Princess Gwendolyn brings them Chili Dogs with files hidden inside and tells them to find Merlynx. Sonic and Tails very slowly escaped and made their way to Merlynx's lair. Robotnik sends Scratch and Grounder after them, but Sonic uses his stone feet to stomp them. Merlynx turns Sonic's feet back to normal. Sonic challenges Robotnik to a joust. Robotnik has the upper hand at the joust until Sonic plants a cactus that Robotnik runs into and loses his helmet that has the Chaos Emerald in it. Tails catches the helmet and obtains the Emerald then puts the helmet back on Robotnik, making him think he is invincible again. Sonic beats up Robotnik and cuts off his armor leaving him in his underwear. Tails uses the Emerald to become invincible and he beats up Scratch and Grounder. Robotnik grabs Merlynx's wand and makes some villagers into Knights which Sonic quickly defeats. Sonic then knocks Robotnik into the moat with the alligator. Later, King Arfur knights Sonic, calling him Sir Sonic the Speedy. King Arfur now has the Chaos Emerald and is invincible. Sonic sends Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder in their time machine to an ancient Roman Colosseum where they are stuck with an angry lion. Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder are being chased by an angry lion in the middle of a Roman Colosseum. They think they are saved when they see the Cesar is Robotnik's ancestor Julius Robotnikus, but he gives them the thumbs down meaning he won't help them. The trio escape to their time machine and transport themselves away. Sonic is once again on the beach trying to pick up on Beach Bunnies when he is approached again by Professor Caninestein. The Professor informs Sonic that his family history is being erased because Robotnik is messing with his ancestors. Sonic asks for the Atomic Relativity Boots, but Professor Caninestein gives him instead his newest invention, the Time Warp Boogie Board. Sonic and Tails hop on and go after Robotnik. Robotnik arrives in Ancient Mobigypt. They see Sonic's ancestor, Masonic the bricklayer. They plan on keeping him from meeting Penelope so they will never have children and generations later Sonic will never be born. Penelope runs the local Chili Dog stand, so Masonic is on his way over to her for a bite to eat. Masonic is intercepted by Scratch who is dressed like a woman and tries to seduce him. Not interested at all, Masonic tries to get away from him, but Grounder pulls out a laser and they capture Masonic. Sonic and Tails arrive in Mobigypt and see Scratch and Grounder taking Masonic hostage. Sonic flies the Time Warp Boogie Board into them, sending Grounder into a camel pen and Robotnik into a large pile of camel dung. To celebrate their victory, Sonic and Tails go to buy Chili Dogs from Penelope. They arrive just before Masonic who waits in line behind them. Penelope takes a long time preparing the dogs. Sonic gets impatient, but Masonic gets even more impatient and leaves. Sonic and Tails realize they were now responsible for Masonic and Penelope not meeting and Sonic fades away. Robotnik sees Sonic fade away and leaves to go find the Chaos Emerald of Immortality. Tails finds Masonic and launches him at Penelope where they instantly fall in love and Sonic then re-appears. Robotnik has the Pharaoh of Mobigypt tied up trying to force him to say where the Chaos Emerald is hidden. Since the Pharaoh won't tell, Robotnik makes himself Pharaoh and plans to force people to make Pyramids of him until someone tells him where the Chaos Emerald is. Sonic and Tails rush in to stop him, but they are quickly chained up and taken away by Robotnik's new Mobigyptian guards. Scratch and Grounder read hieroglyphics on the wall to find out the Chaos Emerald is hidden in the pyramid of Robotnikhotep, Robotnik's own ancestor. Penelope spies on them from nearby. Sonic, Tails and Masonic are performing slave labor, building a pyramid with giant blocks. Penelope comes to them and tells them Robotnik knows where the Chaos Emerald is. Sonic carves a picture of himself in chains on a block and explains that when Professor Caninestein sees it in the future he will send a saw. As Sonic says it, the saw appears in front of him. Sonic uses the saw to cut himself, Tails and Masonic free. they find a carriage with a horse, but they leave the horse and Sonic pulls his friends in the carriage. Sonic, Tails, Masonic and Penelope make it to the pyramid which Masonic knows well because his grandfather built it. Masonic leads them in and guides them around the many traps. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder find a long shaft which leads to the burial chamber. The door says one must fall down and grab enough gold rings for the entrance at the bottom of the shaft to open. Robotnik throws Scratch and Grounder down and they begin grabbing rings. They are one ring short and they hit spikes at the bottom. Robotnik grabs one ring and hops down into the burial chamber. Sonic and friends come in after them. The mummy of Robotnikhotep wakes up and is wearing the Chaos Emerald of immortality. Sonic tries to Spin Attackhim, but can't hurt him. A Mummified Hedgehog comes out of a coffin and starts pestering Robotnikhotep. Dr. Robotnik takes the chaos emerald from Robotnikhotep who is glad to be mortal again so as to not have to deal with the Hedgehog mummy for the rest of eternity. Robotnikhotep denigrates into dust. Robotnik becomes invincible and Sonic's Spin attacks do nothing. The Mummy Hedgehog gives Sonic his necklace with another emerald which gives him a blue energy shield that can protect him from Robotnik's immortality. Sonic defeats Robotnik, takes his Chaos Emerald and returns the other emerald to the Mummy Hedgehog. Outside the pyramid, Sonic and Tails have Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder mummified and they transport them away in their own time machine. The villains appear on top of a bi-plane in the middle of World War I. The Pharaoh marries Masonic and Penelope. Sonic and Tails say goodbye and take off on their board. before leaving Mobigypt Sonic resculpts a Robotnik Sphinx to look like both himself and Tails. Dr. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder are in the middle of a battle during WWI. The trio quickly use their time machine to travel back to prehistoric times to obtain the Chaos Emerald of Life. Robotnik explains that with it, he could bring anything to life. Scratch is excited because he could become a real life chicken. Grounder does not know what he is, so he is confused to become a real life whatever he is. At the beach once again, Sonic is enjoying a game of Volleyball with some literal Beach Bunnies. Professor Caninestein comes to find Sonic and Tails yet again. He tells them to stop Robotnik from getting the Chaos Emerald of Life in prehistoric times. He also gives Sonic his newest time traveling invention. It is a Time Skateboard which he claims is an improvement from the Time Warp Boogie Board. Sonic and Tails get on and leave for prehistoric times. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder find the Volcano where the Chaos emerald of Life had emerged from. Sonic and Tails follow them, not far behind. Scratch and Grounder are attacked by a pack of Cave Bears. Dr. Robotnik uses his Robot-Transmogrifier Ray on a T-Rex to take care of the primitive fuzzies. Sonic and Tails comes to their aid, but that just makes Robotnik sic the T-Rex on them instead. Sonic gets on the T-Rex's back and rides it like a horse. He uses the dinosaur to chase Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, but they escape by zapping a pterodactyl with the Robot-Transmogrifier Ray and flying it back to the volcano. Robotnik finds the Emerald, but it is stuck in the rock. Magma the Volcano God emerges from the lava and says Robotnik must make a sacrifice to him before he can have the emerald. Robotnik sacrifices Scratch and Grounder just as Sonic and the Cave Bears arrive to stop him. Robotnik obtains the emerald and commands the lava to come to life and form into Lava Monsters. The lava monsters catch Sonic, Tails and the Cave Bears and throw them all in the lava (Robotnik ties Tails' tails together so he can't fly). Sonic does a spin along the walls of the volcano and rescues Tails and all the Cave Bears. Scratch and Grounder crawl out of the lava and reveal it is really only volcanic mud. Robotnik picks up the two Badniks in his pterodactyl and they fly away with the Chaos Emerald. Robotnik travels back to Mobigypt and Sonic and Tails follow close behind. Inside the tomb of Robotnikhotep, Dr. Robotnik finds his ancestor in one piece again, sleeping with the Chaos Emerald of Immortality around his neck once again. Sonic and Tails arrive and Robotnikhotep wakes up and declares that he hates Hedgehogs. Robotnik says he'll take the emerald and Robotnikhotep can take the hedgehog. Robotnik escapes in his time machine and Sonic Spin Dashes Robotnikhotep into nothing. The heroic duo decide to go to King Arfur's castle next. Robotnik arrives in medieval Mobius and Scratch and Grounder threaten to harm Princess Gwendolyn if King Arfurdoesn't hand over the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility. Sonic arrives and puts on his knight armor, but since Robotnik is invincible, Sonic can't hurt him. Finally Robotnik and his goons show up at Shark Island where they dig up the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility. Robotnik brings the treasure chest to life, making it into a Treasure Chest Crab creature. He leaves the chest to deal with Sonic while he returns to his fortressr in the present. Back at his fortress, Robotnik places all four Chaos Emeralds around his neck and transforms into the Supreme High Robotnik, master of the universe. When Sonic and Tails arrive, Robotnik attempts to finish off his nemeses once and for all by sending them back in time to the Big Bang. The duo narrowly escape, and then gather four versions of themselves from earlier points in the timeline and successfully defeat Robotnik. Afterwards, the four extra Sonics and Tailses use Robotnik's time machine to return the Emeralds to their proper owners, and also to destroy the time machine afterwards. Gameplay Characters See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds/Characters Levels See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds/Levels Voice Cast * Jaleel White - Sonic the Hedgehog, Masonic, Mummified Hedgehog * Alexander Gould - Miles "Tails" Prower * Jeff Bennett - Scratch, Professor Caninestein, Merlynx * Brad Garrett - Grounder * Jim Cummings - Dr. Robotnik/Supreme High Robotnik, Black Beard/Black Bot the Pirate, Robotnikhotep * Kath Soucie - Princess Gwendolyn, Squid Girl, Penelope, Beach Bunnies * Michael Gough - King Arfur, Pharoh of Mobigypt * Kevin Michael Richardson - Magma the Volcano God * Frank Welker - Cave Bears, T-Rex Quotes See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds/Quotes Extras See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds/Extras Trivia Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Vivendi Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Eurocom Category:Vicarious Visions Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Xbox Games Category:Windows games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PC Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:2005 video games Category:2005 Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Games Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:Games based on TV Show